


Beside You

by deancasexual



Series: Adamichael Headcanons [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancasexual/pseuds/deancasexual
Summary: Adam and Michael have been together for years, too many to count. Finally, Michael found a way to create his own vessel.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Adamichael Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983167
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was given to me by Chloe as her headcanon. This one's for you, thank you for the idea. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

It’s taken him forever. Really, forever. First to learn how to do it, then to actually do it. And then there were the many, many arguments and disagreements in between with his boyfriend. How could he not agree on it first? Well, he actually gets it. They both got used to each other sharing a body. It would be strange to not be in the same body anymore, to have their thoughts for themselves, to be alone in the head. It probably would feel much more spaced too, but that didn’t matter. It would be straight up weird and neither of them was used to the feeling. But in the end, Adam couldn’t disagree anymore. Especially because he knew Michael was going to go through with it anyway. And now it’s done. The empty body, actually an empty vessel lying before them. 

“This is ridiculous. We shouldn’t have done that,” Adam complains and he can hear Michael scoff, only to appear next to the vessel. “I’m still amazed you could pull it off.” Adam smiles at his boyfriend. He can’t deny being proud of Michael, that he even achieved his longtime goal.

Michael smiles as he walks up to his boyfriend, just to stop right in front of him, arms crossed in front of his chest. “Adam, babe,” Michael says softly. “It’s been years, a ton of years. We literally went through hell together. I did not go through all that just for you to stop me from this, I finally want to actually hold you, and be able to kiss you. I can’t do that like this,” he points between them two. Michael does have a point. 

See, what happened here a long time ago was this: Adam and Michael were thrown into a cage in hell, created for Lucifer after his rebellion against god, along with Michaels brother Lucifer, that was about ten years ago. But time goes by differently in hell. While it was only ten years on earth, in hell it was 1,200 years. And that’s a very long time when being trapped between two fighting brothers.

Eventually Adam and Michael started to talk and, well, things just sort of got rolling. And somewhere within that progress Michael had found a way to create his own vessel, he’d just have to learn it. Adam thought he was joking so Adam didn’t say anything, But once Michael showed some progress and actual success Adam started to put his own opinion into the issue. A tone of arguments later here they stand, Michaels handcrafted vessel. And Adam has to admit, Michael didn’t spare any details out of Adams thoughts each time he thought of a person as attractive. 

But what does it matter what the vessel looks like? It’s Michael, it’s _his_ boyfriend, _his_ archangel. He could jump into the next best person, with their permission obviously, and it wouldn’t make any difference to Adam. It would still be Michael. His boyfriend. And soon it’s going to be empty in his head, once Michael actually leaves. Somehow Adam just knows that he’s not going to like it. At least at first.

The vessel is a bit taller than Adam, but just by a few inches. Dark hair, it’s a dark brown, and light brown eyes. Whatever the color name is. Adam wouldn’t know anyway. The vessel seems to be strong, not that it would be an issue if not with Michaels strength. Very emphasized cheekbones and hopefully very good dressed once Michael gets to buy clothes that aren’t Adams. The vessel does look weird with his clothes on. But all together the vessel does look like Michael. At least what he would look like if Adam had to imagine him as his own person, as a human.

“See?” Michael pulls Adam out of his thoughts. “You agree,” he grins and walks back to the vessel. “Shall we?”

“Hey, you’re the one that leaves the body,” Adam chuckles. “Whenever you’re ready.” Adam leans back against the table that stands right behind him. His hands stuffed into his pockets. “This’ll be weird. Being alone.”

“Oh, come on, babe, you’re never going to be alone. Whether I’m in the same body as you or not, I’ll always be there with you.” Michael smiles, looking at his boyfriend softly. Jesus, when Michael looks at him like that Adam can’t help but smile. “Ready?” Michael double checks and Adam nods.

And then Adam can feel it. He can feel how the second half of him is leaving his body, he can feel getting more space, being alone, and his mind is getting quieter, a lot quieter. Just one person’s thoughts. Not two. He also feels a rush of weakness, noticing that Michael actually did a lot to keep Adam safe. Michael probably got used to it ever since the cage and it actually warms Adams' heart thinking about it. But he still has to hold onto the table for a moment, as the moment of weakness hits him suddenly and unexpected.

“You okay, babe?” Adam hears his boyfriend's voice ask, and Adam nods. Of course he’s fine. “Wait, let me help you.” Wait, why does Adam have his eyes closed? Just as he opens his eyes he can feel someone, well Michael wraps his arm around Adams waist and puts Adams arm around his shoulder so that he can support his boyfriend. “It’ll fade in a second. You must feel very weak now.” Michael notices. “I feel weird too.”

Wait! Wait. Hold on. Alarmed Adam tears his eyes open, still feeling extremely weak, turning his face to look at his boyfriend. His eyes are opened widely. “You’re holding me, babe, you’re holding me! You’re actually holding me, and not just mentally!” Adam points out and given to Michaels reaction, he didn’t even notice either. “Oh my god, you’re holding me.” His voice turns quieter in realisation.

“Oh, would you shut up,” Michael chuckles softly, as he grabs Adams' face softly with his free hand. “Finally,” he mumbles before their lips meet. Finally, after so many years, they can actually touch each other, and _finally_ , they can kiss each other.


End file.
